Past Acquaintances
by slagheapwhore
Summary: Draco Malfoy searched for her after she left him 5 years ago. Suddenly, she's back in his life in a big way. But is she really back for him. Read and find out. Chapter 2 is up! Hermione's secret!
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE

"No! You can't do this," he cried, "you can't do this to me, to us."

She looked at him with pain and hurt in her eyes knowing that no matter what he said, it had to be done.

"You know this can't go on," she said taking a step away from him. "I can't go on like this and you can't either. You'll see that this is the best for both of us." She was about to leave when what he said stopped her.

"Hermione-," he cried. And in barely a whisper, "I love you." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned ever so slowly to face him. Tears stinging her eyes as she saw his own tears threatening to fall down.

She took a step towards him. "Then why are we apart?" she asked as the tears started. "God Draco! How can you love me when you can't even say that we're together, huh? How can I believe you when you can't even tell your best friends about us? I can't do this anymore. I won't."

"NO!" he yelled. He took a step towards her and pulled her close to him, hanging on to her as if it would be the last time he ever held her. "I need you. You're the one," he whispered. "I know that now. I won't keep us a secret anymore. I'll tell everyone, but please don't leave-."

Hermione put a finger to his lips, "Ssh. It's too late for that," she placed a soft kiss on his lips and rested her forehead against his. "For whatever its worth, I loved you too." With that said, she turned and left without looking back.

Draco stood there with his head down. "Stop. Don't go," he whispered. "Stay with me."

She was gone.

A/N: I thought about leaving it right here, but I won't be that cruel.

CHAPTER 1 Five years later…… 

The alarm rang with such force that it nearly knocked her out of bed. Hermione Granger looked at her alarm clock that was buzzing loudly next to her. It read six am. She moaned as she reached over and turned it off.

_Why the bloody hell am I getting up this early on a Saturday morning,_ she thought as she headed for the shower. _Aah, the shower,_ she thought with a smile on her face. That was one of the many reasons why she had decided to live in the muggle world after she left Hogwarts. Baths just didn't fulfill her as a shower did. Instead of staying in the wizarding world, she had decided to study acting at a muggle college and found that she was rather good at it. It helped her deal and forget about all her _issues _that she had once had.

Hermione hadn't been sleeping well and falling asleep at three am the night before to wake up three hours later didn't really help much. She had been up late trying to memorize lines of the newest play in the wizarding world that she had auditioned for. Yes, she was finally going back after all these years. She was ecstatic when she had received the owl for a second reading. The play was a very interesting piece of work, especially it being about the muggle world and having nothing to do what so ever with the wizarding world. They wanted her there at nine am.

Just as she was about to enter the shower, the telephone rang. Yes, the telephone. She was still a muggle and thought that the telephone was one of the greatest inventions ever made. _Who the bloody hell is that at this time in the morning?_

"Hello?"

"Hello, there Miss Granger. This is your agent speaking. I've called to share some exciting news with you," said the oh-so-familiar male voice on the other end of the line.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Hardly my agent Harry," she said with a smile. "You are just my very dear best friend who just happens to be the famous Harry Potter. Hardly, counts as someone as important as an agent."

"Hey, let me remind you missy," he stated, "that I am not only famous, but a 'guest' producer who happened to get you an audition that very well has changed your life."

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"What I mean is that you have been chosen for the lead role in the play," Harry shouted into the phone.

Hermione dropped the phone in disbelief. _Oh my God! Oh my God! _She was shocked to say the least. The lead role and she didn't even have the second interview. Realizing that Harry was still on the line, she retrieved the phone from the floor.

"Hermione? Hermione, Hello? Where are you? You better not have hung-."

"I'm here. Are you sure?" she asked still in disbelief.

Harry sighed. "Good god woman. I thought you were having a heart attack. I was about to apparate right over. Anyway, of course I'm sure. I am one of the producers and they told me so last night."

Hermione groaned. "Oh, Harry? I really hope I didn't get this part just because you happen to be my best friend- wait a minute. Last night! Last night? And you're barely telling me this right now?" she cried.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch," he said. "I had to do some investigating before I told you."

Hermione held the phone to her ear in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Harry sighed. "I heard something and I had to find out if it was true."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"You know your leading man is your love interest right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I haven't read the whole script yet, but I figured as much," she said.

"I know who he is. It's ……it's…." Harry hesitated.

Hermione was starting to get frustrated. "Harry, just spit it out."

"It's ….ughh, it's Draco," he said finally.

Hermione froze. "What?" she asked quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look Hermione don't turn this part down. You worked too hard and have come so far. Especially coming back into our world. We've miss-."

"Does he know its me?" she asked flatly.

Harry let out a deep breath. "No." Hermione was silent for a while. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said quietly.

"So, you're going to go through with it right?"

"Of, course Harry. You're right. I have worked too hard. I'm not going to let this little set back ruin my just starting career," she said trying to convince herself along with Harry.

"That's the spirit. Oh, and just to let you know. When you get to the theatre, Draco will be there. Don't start to panic. I'll be there too. Are you going to be ok with that?"

"Yes, Harry. I think I can handle it. You don't have to be worried about me," Hermione said, glad that she wasn't going to have to go through this alone.

"I'm not, but remember I am going to be with you today," Harry said trying to comfort her.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

Five years. Five years since she last saw him, let alone spoke to him. He had tried to get in touch with her. At first he had written loads of letters, but she kept tossing them without reading them knowing that if she did read them she would want to go back. But she had made her decision and she was going to keep it. _What am I going to do? You knew you would have to face him sooner or later. It's just sooner than you expected. You don't look the same. Maybe he won't even recognize you. Oh, whom am I kidding? Pull yourself together. Just go and be professional and you'll be fine. Yeah, I can do it._

It had been the night of graduation when she had left him. She hadn't even waited for the train the next day. She had left that same night in fear of him trying to change her mind and she had not seen him once since then. The war had ended earlier that year. Harry had defeated Voldemort just like the prophecy had said. It never would have worked out between her and Draco. Even after all that had happened, he still couldn't come out in public with a mudblood on his arm. Not that anyone would have cared. Draco had switched sides during the war and Lucius had been killed during. He had planned to continue on and try to be an auror and Hermione felt that she would just be in the way considering her certain 'circumstance' that she was in. Besides, no one knew of their relationship except for Harry and Ron. Surprisingly, they weren't upset about it except for the fact that it wasn't public.

Draco had gone on and done the auror training alongside Harry. Once that was done he started to dabble in acting and was soon a big star in the Broadway version of the wizarding world. Less than a year after that, Ron had informed her that Draco was reportedly with Pansy Parkinson, who herself had gone into the acting business as well. They were known as the hottest couple according to Wizard Weekly and were frequently in the magazine. Hermione knew the whole relationship had to be a sham. Draco could never stand Pansy in school.

_Well, you've sure made a name out of yourself Draco. And now this is my chance._ She just hoped and prayed that things wouldn't turn out like they did before. Especially her feelings.

OOOO

Draco waited patiently at the theatre. He had arrived early to try and get a glimpse at who his leading lady was. He heard she was a new actress. _She must be pretty good if she has never acted in a big production and still landed a role like this,_ he thought. It was already 8:45 and still no sign of her. Suddenly, he heard a pop as someone apparated into the room.

Draco looked up to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway.

"Hello Draco," he said. "Long time no see."

Looking at Harry reminded him so much of Hermione. She was his best friend after all. All those memories suddenly came crashing down on him. He pushed them away as best he could as he walked towards Harry. "So, it has. Two years isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it has been," Harry said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Harry," Draco said shaking his hand.

Harry had always been good to Draco. Even after what happened with Hermione. He had been the one that Draco had confided in. Always sat and listened, being very neutral about the whole ordeal. Draco was also glad to be there for Harry when he had been going through rough times with his then girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

"How've you been Harry?"

"Actually, I've been doing pretty good. I see you haven't done so bad yourself Mr. I'm-a-famous-Broadway-star Malfoy," he joked.

Draco smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't jumped into this whole acting thing either. You know we could really rack in the money if you decided on it."

"Well, now things have changed," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Maybe I have somewhat of a little cameo," he said smiling. "Of, course you can't tell anyone."

"No, of course not but that's wicked." Draco smiled, but then came a serious face as he looked at Harry. "So, ever patched things up with Ginny?"

"Actually, Ginny and I are friends now. Things do work out in the end," Harry offered.

"That's good to hear," Draco said putting his head down.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder comfortably. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

Draco looked at him with a little sadness in his eyes. "Ah, you know. So….have you talked to her?"

Harry looked at him reluctantly. "Actually, there's a reason why I came early. I needed to talk to you."

Draco looked at him confused. "About what?"

"Its about-," but was interrupted by the sound of a pop. Someone had just apparated into the room.

Draco looked to the center of the room where he heard the pop and froze. There she was. He had pictured this moment so many times, but never thought it would happen. She looked so beautiful standing there with what looked like light shining down on her. She looked different, yet she looked exactly the same.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

"Hello Draco," she said just as softly.

He looked at her as if not really believing it was she. He was about to walk towards her when the casting director walked into the room.

The casting director, a short witch by the name of Julie, spoke first. "Alright, I'm glad everyone got here on time. Now will everyone take a seat? Draco, I see you've met Jane," she said motioning to Hermione.

"Jane?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

"Oh, so you haven't met. Well, I'll go ahead and introduce you. Draco Malfoy, this is your leading lady, Jane Granger," she said introducing Draco and Hermione. Nobody said a word. They stood there, staring at each other from across the room.

Julie looked at them, wondering what was going on. Finally she broke the silence, "Well, I think I'll give you guys a couple of minutes to get to know one another."

"Uh, Julie. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Harry said following her outside the room leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

They stood still, still staring at one another not knowing what to do or say. Draco wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her. How much he loved her. "Hermione I-," he started to say. Hermione interrupted him.

"So, how do you feel about working with a newcomer," she started walking to the refreshment table. "Mind you, I have some doubts. I'm not a pro, but I have done quite a lot in the muggle world. Even so, I think this will be a good learning experience for me," she babbled on not knowing that Draco had walked behind her.

She turned around and he was right in front of her. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace. She closed her eyes and couldn't help, but hug him back. They stood and hugged for what must have been minutes when finally she pulled away.

"Um," she said nervously. "So, you never answered my question."

"Hermione, I think we need to talk."

Hermione sighed. She really wanted to avoid everything about the past and go with her life. "Jane. My name is Jane," she said as Harry and Julie walked back into the room, "and I don't see that we have anything to talk about."

Draco looked at her in shock as she took a seat at the table.

"Well, now that we've gotten to know one another a bit. I think its time we sat and discussed what will go on," Julie explained.

Harry wasn't sure what had happened when they were gone, but Draco was looking at Hermione as if she was a stranger. The pain and hurt in his eyes was not hard to miss. Hermione was looking directly at Julie, obviously avoiding Draco's gaze. All Harry could do, was wait and see what had gone on.

OOOO

Julie discussed everything that was going to be going on within the next month and finally after two hours she was finished at 11:30 am. The whole time Hermione listened intently to what Julie had to say. Harry listened as well, but still wondered what had happened. Draco sat quietly the whole time. He still couldn't believe that he was in the same room as her, after five long years of waiting and hoping. He listened to not one word that came out of Julie's mouth.

"All right, that's about it. We'll be getting in touch with you over the next month so read over your script and I expect you get quite familiar with it. Oh, and Jane, Draco," she said looking at them, "I suggest you two get together and go over a few things. You know, get to know each other. We'll be seeing you."

Julie got up and left, leaving the three alone in the room. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry chanced a glance at Hermione, who was busy writing in what looked like a muggle notebook. Draco sat across from her, staring. Finally, Harry stood up.

"Well, it's been nice but I have to go."

Hermione abruptly stood up and looked at him as she rushed to his side. "Harry, where are you going?" she asked nervously, not wanting to stay with Draco alone. "I was hoping we could get some lunch."

"Sorry, Hermione. I have to meet Luna in about fifteen minutes," he said looking at his watch. "In fact if I don't leave right now, I'm going to be late. Go to lunch with Draco. You're going to have to talk to him. You can't run from him anymore. Do it for me please?"

Harry gave her a pleading look. Hermione put her head down thinking about it. Finally she looked up at him. "Okay, only for you. You better go before you're late," she smiled weakly. "Say hi to Luna for me."

"Thank you," he said squeezing her arm lightly and then whispered, "It's going to be okay." Hermione gave him another weak smile. "Bye Draco."

Draco said his good bye as Hermione stared at the spot that Harry had been at. She wondered what exactly she was going to say. Suddenly, all she could feel was her nervousness. She remembered the encounter that started all of this mess.

_Flashback, 6 years ago_

"_Give that back to me Malfoy," Hermione cried angrily. Hermione was on her way to the library when Malfoy suddenly came out of nowhere and knocked her down. No one seemed to be in the corridor to notice her down fall. Scrambling she reached for one of her books that had gone down as well to see Malfoy reach down and pick it up._

_Malfoy smirked as he held her book over his head. He was rather enjoying her jumping up and down trying to reach her book. Not only was he frustrating her, but he was also getting a glimpse of her knickers that she had on underneath her schoolgirl uniform. Normally he would have been disgusted, but today he noticed that they weren't your average piece of undergarment._

"_Now, now Granger all you have to say is the magic phrase," he taunted evilly._

"_What, that you're an ugly insufferable prat?" she shot at him._

_Malfoy couldn't help but smirk even wider if that were possible. "No of course not, why would you speak such lies? You know you find me gorgeous. Actually, it's 'Malfoy, you are the most handsome, intelligent, most irresistible bloke in this school. You are perfect in every way.' Of, course you could mention sexy somewhere in there, but that will do for now," he stated seriously._

_Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. Then, she burst out laughing. "I can not believe that you are so full of yourself," she said in between chuckles. "Honestly, Malfoy how do you manage not to float away with that big head of your?"_

_Malfoy glared at her as he stepped towards her. She took a step back awkwardly and found herself backed up into the wall of the corridor. He grinned, noticing her start to back down. He stepped away and looked at the book he still had in his hand. His grinned widened._

"_Well, well, well. What's this we have here? I believe it's a journal is it not?" Hermione tried to retrieve it again, but he put it above his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I don't think so. Lets see, what would you do to get this back?"_

"_You can't blackmail me, Malfoy. Now give it here," she demanded._

"_On the contrary. I can and I am. Lets see, a kiss should do it," Malfoy said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

_Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."_

"_Oh I'm dead serious. Haven't you ever kissed before?" He wasn't really serious, but he wanted to see how far she would go to get her journal back._

_Hermione glared at him, but without answering him she suddenly stepped up to him, grabbing the back of his neck with her hand and pulled him down into a searing kiss. _

_End flashback_

Needless to say after that encounter, things slowly progressed to something more. She slowly came out of her daydream. She didn't understand why she was nervous. She was afraid. Afraid that she would fall in love with him again. _Why are you thinking that? You can't. Besides, he's not feeling anything for you anymore._

Draco sat looking at her, wondering what she was thinking about. Why she was standing there so long? Finally, Hermione turned to him.

"So, would you like to go out to lunch, Draco?" she asked nervously.

Draco got a wide smile, "I'd love to."

Hermione nodded, "If your ready, I thought maybe we could go to this little café down in Diagon Alley."

"Anywhere is fine with me," he replied happily.

Fifteen minutes later they apparted to the café. As they entered, Draco put a baseball cap on and Hermione wondered why in bloody hell he even owned a muggle piece of clothing. Then she realized why he did it. He was practically a celebrity. "Oh, I- I forgot. We can go somewhere else if you'd like?" she asked quickly.

"No, no this is fine really."

A waiter approached them shortly after they were seated. "Good afternoon. My name is Michael and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with any drinks?" he asked.

"I'll have a bit a firewhiskey," Draco said.

"And for you ma'am?" the waiter asked Hermione.

"I'll take some red wine."

"Here are your menu's and I'll be right back with your drinks."

They sat in silence until their drinks arrived. Draco broke the silence first.

"How've you been? It's been a long time," he said.

Hermione deliberately averted her eyes from his gaze. "It has and I've been fine."

"I've wanted to talk to you for so long. I couldn't find you anywhere. You disappeared on me. It's like you didn't even exist," he said softly.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Draco, I didn't come here to talk about the past."

"Well I did. We need to-," he started, but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Excuse me," she said as she reached into her purse. "Hello…. Hey babe….I'm having lunch with a friend….No, I'm at Tuskani…Okay, see you then…. Me too, bye," she said and hung up and turned to Draco. "This a telephone. It's a muggle contraption."

"Whatever, as I was saying. We need to talk about this," he said.

"We don't need to talk about anything."

"Yes, we do. I still -," but was cut off.

"So, I see your still with Pansy," she said coldly. "You going to marry her? I know why you're with her and it's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

"Stop it. I had no choice and you know that. After you left me-."

"Oh, so it's my fault," she said angrily.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You left me broken hearted. I looked for you and couldn't find you anywhere. And now you've changed your name."

"I didn't change my name. Jane is my middle name."

"Whatever. You're still Hermione to me. The person I fell in love with. The person I'm still in love with," he said.

"And also the person who shouldn't have been kept a secret, but I was anyway. It doesn't matter now. I have someone Draco. Just like you have someone."

"She means nothing to me and you know it. It's you and it's always been you. And this guy that you are with doesn't mean anything either. You belong with -."

"Draco," came a male voice.

Draco looked to see who called his name. "Blaise?"

"Wow, its good to see you mate," Blaise said as they shook hands.

"Well, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Draco asked not really wanting him to be there.

"Actually, I'm meeting my girlfriend," he said looking at Hermione. He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss. Draco glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were with Draco? You never mentioned the too of you got over that childish enemy status."

"Actually," Hermione started, "We aren't friends. I was going to tell you when I got home later. I got the part."

Blaise's eyes widened. "That's great. Let me guess, Draco's the leading man. I should've known considering how big he's gotten here."

"Yes, well we were going to have lunch, but I've sort of lost my appetite," she said giving Draco a hot stare. "Could you wait for me at my flat while I pay for my drink?"

"No problem. Nice seeing you again Draco. We need to catch up on old times later," Blaise said shaking his hand again.

"Will do," Draco said smiling, but as soon as he left his smile faded. "You're with that?"

"Good-bye Draco," she said throwing money on the table and stormed towards the entrance. She had just exited when she felt Draco's hand grab her and spin her around.

"We're not done yet."

"Did you not get the message?" she cried. "I have someone I care about."

"You don't care about him. I can see it in your eyes. Your just as in love with me as I am in love with you," he said. "And there's no way you can make me let go of you right now."

Hermione looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Watch me." Suddenly her eyes got wide. "Oh my God! It's Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy right here in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Draco was suddenly surrounded by a swarm of fans. He was forced to let go of her arm. A pop was heard not far away and he knew that she had disapparated.

Hermione apparated outside her flat. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Maybe she should have given him a chance. He at least deserved that. Her door suddenly flew open.

"There you are, come in already."

Hermione walked in, placing her coat on the armchair as she took a seat on the couch feeling exhausted. Blaise took a seat right next to her, placing his arm around her and pulling her close. "I think it's great you'll be working with Draco," Blaise was saying, " I mean aside from the prat that he was in school, he really is a good guy once you get to know him."

Hermione sighed heavily against his chest. "Hermione, Hey," he said taking her hand in his. She looked at him, " Are you Ok? You don't look too good."

She looked at him as if he were a stranger. Finally, she realized she had spaced out. "What? Oh, I'm sorry Blaise. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

Blaise looked at her with a worried expression. "You should rest for a while. I'll be back later to check up on you," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at him and waved as he disapparated from her flat. Blaise was really good to her, considering he was a Slytherin in school. They'd been together for nearly a year now and she cared a lot about him. She knew he was in love with her and had been ever since they had gotten to know each other. She just wasn't sure if she could love him back. Not after what happened with Draco. If she could trust someone enough to love again.

A/N: I know, Draco and Blaise are out of character, but I wrote this story a long time ago about something else and I wanted to incorporate this into a Harry Potter fanfiction so just bare with me. I would really love reviews on this to see if I should post the next chapter. Its already done so if you want the next one please review and also review if you have any ideas for me.


	2. Cameron

Disclaimer: Okay, so I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I never will…. no matter how many times I hope and pray that I do. A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed. I'm really glad you liked it. Sorry, but I don't think this chapter is going to be as long, but I'll try.

CHAPTER 2

Hermione stirred awake reaching for the clock on the bedside table next to her. The clock read 8 am. She hadn't gotten a decent sleep in the last week. So many things were going through her mind. Somehow, Draco had gotten a hold of her number and a phone and had been trying to call her. How he had learned how to use one was beyond her. _Probably Harry, _she muttered irritably to herself. She refused to take any of his calls. He ruined the whole week for her, but she wasn't going to let him ruin another day. Not today.

The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. "Hello," she said groggily. She'd forgotten she hadn't spoken that morning. She cleared her throat and said again "Hello."

"I'm sorry babe, did I wake you?" Blaise asked at the other end of the line.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily. "No, I just woke up. I guess my alarm didn't ring when I put it."

"Well, his train doesn't get here until 11. You have plenty of time to get ready," he said. "Are you nervous?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course I'm nervous. I haven't seen him in over a year. I bet you're just as nervous."

"Me? Nervous? Are you kidding me? Slytherin's don't get nervous," Blaise said trying to hide the quiver in his voice. "Nope, not me."

This was the first time he was going to meet Cameron. Hermione wasn't worried though. She knew they'd get along just fine.

"Yeah, okay. Well tough guy, make sure you be here in two hours and do not be late. You know how important this is. I can not stress that enough."

"Yes ma'am," he shouted firmly. She could imagine him standing there, saluting to her as if she was an officer in the armed forces.

"Cute, Blaise."

Blaise sighed. "I know I am, but you really don't have to tell me all the time."

"I'm hanging up now."

"But you forgot to tell me how adorable I am," she heard him say as she hung up the phone.

This was going to be an interesting day.

OOOOO

"Hermione if you don't hurry up we're going to be late," Blaise yelled from the bottom of the stairs to her flat. "You told me to be here at 10. I'm here and it's already 10:30."

The morning had not turned out like it was supposed to. Not only did she fall back to sleep after Blaise had called, but she forgot to pick her clothes up from the dry cleaners. Nothing in her closet seemed right. She finally gave ands yanked something out at random. "I'm ready. I'm ready," she said as she climbed down the stairs. "Don't yell at me you bloody cow!"

"I'm sorry, but if we don't leave now we're going to miss his arrival," Blaise said as she ran passed him out the door. He looked after her. He couldn't help, but love the way she was so full of life. They had to get there the muggle way seeing as they really couldn't apparate in a public muggle train station.

She suddenly ran back through the door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Blaise rolled his eyes, following her as mumbling something along the lines as 'I'm not the one who's running around like a chicken with their head cut off.'

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the train station. It was packed with tourists and what not coming home from a long summer holiday. "Hurry, check if his train has arrived. I don't even know what platform he's on," she explained. Hermione was just about ready to have a heart attack. Blaise grabbed her arms to have her face him.

"Hermione, take a deep breath a calm down," he instructed her soothingly. She followed his instructions and relaxed. He turned her head to face the screens above her. "His train just got her on platform 7. Now, we are going to walk very slowly to the platform. You're going to be just fine."

Hermione glared at him. She hated being treated like a child and that's what Blaise was doing to her at this very moment. Slowly they walked to the platform. Suddenly, her nerves caught up to her and she started shaking involuntarily. Blaise couldn't help, but feel the same way. He had waited for this day ever since Hermione had told him about Cameron. She was hesitant at first and he had to admit he was shocked to hear the news.

Many people were walking away from the platform, but there was no sign of him. Most of the travelers had already left leaving only a few in sight. A young male conductor holding the hand of a little boy finally appeared. Hermione was too busy looking around to notice. Suddenly she felt a little hand creep into her own.

"Mummy."

Hermione looked down at the beautiful little bay that stood by her side. His silver-blue eyes looked up at her and she couldn't help the tears that started to well up. She kneeled down next to him with tears in her eyes.

"Mummy, it's me," he said with a huge smile on his face. His smile slowly faded and was replaced with a frown. "Why are you crying, mummy? Are you sad?"

Hermione smiled into her little boy's eyed and smiled. "No baby I'm not sad. I'm just very happy to see you," she said giving him a hug and holding him in a tight embrace.

Blaise stood off to side looking at the mother and son he was about to get to know. There was so much love in their relationship that he knew no one could come between them. Hermione looked up at Blaise who gave her a reassuring smile.

She stood up holding the little boy's hand. "Cameron, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my very good friend, Blaise."

Cameron put his hand out. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Blaise," he said with a smile. Blaise looked at the boy closely. He had the same chocolate brown hair as his mother although his was straight, but his skin tone was much fairer that hers, an almost pale colored. Cameron looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. Those eyes looked very familiar to him too, yet he couldn't place his finger on it.

Blaise placed his hand into the little one that was still sticking out. "Hello, there. I am very happy to finally meet you. Your mum has told me all about you." The same familiar eyes looked up at him and again he wondered. _Where have I seen them before?_

Hermione looked at Blaise curiously. He had a look in his eyes that he had never seen before. And this look made her worried. She had been reluctant to tell Blaise about Cameron since the day they decided to be in a relationship. There was no easy way to say it so she had just come out and said it. She said nothing about the father and he had never asked, but now, he a questionable look on his face. Like he could see something in Cameron. Hermione looked down at Cameron. There was no doubt that he did look like his father. Most of Cameron's features were from her, but the ones that stood out were from him.

"Well," Hermione started, wanting to break the enchanted look that had crossed Blaise's face. "I think it's time to get your things so we can go visit Uncle Ron. He showed mea a picture of his new house. Its really big and I think he has a swimming pool."

Cameron's got huge at the mention of a swimming pool. "Can I go swimming? Please, please, please."

Hermione laughed at Cameron's begging. "Maybe, but we have to hurry and get your things." Cameron joyfully jumped up and down as they got his luggage and headed for the car.

OOOOO

Harry hurried to the restaurant quickly. He was late yet again, and that was the second time in the last two weeks. Luna was never minded, but to Harry it made him look lazy and he was not supposed to looking lazy. He was Harry-fucking-Potter for Christ's sakes. Finally, he reached the restaurant. He straightened himself out and walked up to the hostess.

"Excuse me? I'm meeting Miss Luna Lovegood. Could you tell me where sh-," he began, but was interrupted by the hostess' shrieks.

"Oh, my God! You're Harry Potter. You're Harry Potter. I can't believe it. I can't-," she was screaming as Harry put both hands over his ears.

Her shrieks were stopped when a female hand was put on her shoulder. "Miss, I think it would be best if you didn't make a scene." The girl turned to look at the woman standing beside her and if it were possible her eyes got even wider.

"You're Ginny Weasley, of the Weasley family. Oh my heaven's I think I'm going to die," she yelled again, but certainly did not stop. Since the end of the war, the Weasley family finally got the recognition they deserved, except of course for Percy Weasley. Nobody could ever trust him again after the way he had treated his family in the past. "Are you two going out?" Harry made a disgusted look on his face. "If you're not, you two would make such a cute couple."

Ginny gently took Harry's arm and led him into the restaurant, leaving the frantic girl to deal with her boss. "Young people can be so loud."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you think you are, Ginny? Ancient? You're only 21," He pointed out. "Besides that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Actually, I ran into Luna and I figured we could all have lunch together."

Harry stopped in mid-walk. "I'm sorry, but did you just say all?"

Ginny looked at her nervously. "Yeah. Me, you, Luna, -umgseagmus."

Harry looked at her with disgust. 'Did you just say Seamus? As in Seamus Finnigan?"

Ginny cleared her throat, " Um, yeah," she said a hold of his arm again and dragging him to the table.

"Of all the stupid things you have to bring him knowing very well, how much I loathe that man because of what he did and yet you still- hi how is everyone?" he said politely as they reached the table. He turned to glare at Ginny.

"Hey, there you are," Luna said standing to give Harry a quick peck on his cheek. "I was beginning to get a little worried, love."

Harry smiled at her then turned to look at Ginny who rolled her eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I got stuck at the studio. We're still working the kinks out of the script. You know how that is," he finally looked over at Seamus. "Seamus, it's good to see you. How've you been?"

A/N: I am so sorry to have to end it here; I am so running out of ideas. Not for D/H, but for the other couples in this story. Please, send along ideas with your reviews. I would greatly appreciate them. I'm hoping it doesn't take me long to write the next chapter seeing as I still have to update for my other story, ColdHearted Snake. If any of you haven't read that one, please read it and send your feedback on it too. Hope you guys liked this.


End file.
